The invention relates to solid fuel firing and more particularly to a space saving conduit for conveying fuel.
The coal to be fired with a vapor generator has to be conditioned before delivery to the burners, which includes comminuting the fuel to a size compatible with the type of burners being used. The comminutors are normally located in the vicinity of other power plant auxiliaries, e.g., condensers, pumps, fans, feedwater heaters, etc.; this concentration of relatively large apparatus will often create a space availability problem which is further aggravated by the requirement of large diameter piping for conveying comminuted fuel to the burners and by the supporting and bracing structure associated with this piping.